List of Command Songs
This is the list of Command Songs featured in Patapon, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. They provide various abilities to the Patapons, enabling them to battle their enemies. In Patapon and Patapon 2, certain bosses can, (and must), be defeated in order to obtain a command. Basic Commands 'Pata-Pata-Pata-Pon ('□ □ □ ○')' The March of Mobility (Onward March in Patapon 3) allows the Patapons to move forward. Tatepons/Taterazay will move with their shields raised, providing some damage reduction to the squad. Best used to advance on enemies and structures. 'Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon ('○ ○ □ ○')' The Aria of Attack commands Patapons to use their weapons on the nearest target. Each Patapon has a set range in which they will attempt to hit foes, and a skilled commander will make full use of this knowledge to make preemptive strikes on unaware enemies or to hit an advancing creature with the full force of their army. 'Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon ('△ △ □ ○')' The Lament of Defense pulls the Patapons back around Hatapon, increasing their damage resistance. Tatepons will raise their shields to further decrease damage, and Mahopons will perform special spells depending on their equipped staff. Some Patapon classes will still attack during this song, but their weapons will be aimed mostly in front of the squad to deter enemies. This is mostly used to reduce the effect of an enemy strike, but the changed range of attacks can be used to strike enemies that would normally slip under the projectiles. 'Pon-Pata-Pon-Pata ('○ □ ○ □')' The Requiem of Retreat causes Patapons to stop whatever they're doing and run for their lives. This provides an escape, where as the Lament of Defense defends, Best used against bosses, whose attacks are both more predictable and more powerful than those of standard enemies, beware this doesn't dodge all attacks, nor does it defend if you get hit. Advanced Commands 'Pon-Pon-Chaka-Chaka ('O O △ △')' The Hold-Tight Hoe-Down (Concerto of Charge in Patapon 3) charges up the Patapons' energy, increasing the power of their next attack or defence. Tatepons, Dekapons and Robopons have some attacks that only the Pon Chaka command can activate. Megapons have a special defense only seen after using the Pon Chaka song, and then using the Chaka Chaka song. 'Don-Don-Chaka-Chaka ('X X △ △')' The Melody with a Bounce (Jingle of Jump in Patapon 3) made its debut in Patapon 2, sending Patapons high into the air for a little while. the player can use this song to evade certain attacks that cannot be avoided with the Requiem of Retreat, such as earthquakes and lasers. Be warned, however, that the reverse is also true: some attacks can only be dodged by retreating, while a few other cannot be dodged at all. 'Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka ('□ O X △')' The Ballad of 1999 (Pizzicato of Party in Patapon 3) is another song first seen in Patapon 2. It cures any status effects afflicting the Patapons, also preventing further effects from harming them until the next command is issued. In Patapon 3, this song also adds a good amount of Summon Energy when played, allowing the army to summon a Djinn more quickly. 'Don-DoDon-DoDon ('X XX XX')' The Song of Miracles activates the currently equipped miracle or Djinn in Patapon 3. After performing the song, the player has to match the beats shown on-screen to charge up the miracle's power: the better the player does, the longer the miracle's effects last. Djinns in Patapon 3 works differently. Hidden Commands in Patapon 3 'Pata-Pon-Pata-Pon ('□ ○ □ ○')' The Leisurely Lullaby only works in single player in Patapon 3, it pauses the game. Obtained by getting far enough in the "Advance! Attack!" mission. This song has the same effect as the defense song, meaning it can be used to activate defensive skills. This song does not show up in the commands list. 'Chaka-Pata-Chaka-Pata ('△ □ △ □')' The Step Back Strut song in Patapon 3 is the opposite to the Pata Pata song, it only works in multiplayer mode, which makes your Uberhero move backward slowly (and preform a non-fever defend) instead of moving forward. Obtained after finishing the Fire Dragon Valo quest. This song also does not show up in the commands list. Gallery Chaka Drum.png Don Drum.png Pata drum.png Pon Drum.jpg Trivia *In Patapon, there is a Wep who holds the Bent Compass in Hunting on Patata Plain. After you get it, you never need to use it again. The song is: Chaka Pon Chaka Pon. *In Patapon 2, there is a glitch when playing the DonChaka command that allows it to be played in only three counts rather than the normal four. Drum it as Pata-PonDonChaka. However, this is fixed in the Patagate. You can also use a miracle only by pressing X during the first, second and fourth count rather than playing Don DoDon DoDon, making it a lot easier for newer players. *In Patapon 3, the Miracle song (Don-DoDon-DoDon) changes its effect. It summons a Djinn spirit that makes all the Patapons attack or defend, depending on the Djinn selected. *Beating the drums in perfect timing at the start of the mission will make the Patapons respond to the song normally, while doing it again perfectly will make their response suited to the background music. They respond better in Fever Mode. *In Patapon 1 and 2, the PonPata song seems to make the front line run away and stop attacking. And while commanding the next song, they seem to be near to Hatapon. Rather than in Patapon 3, the front line goes back to there exact location where they stopped attacking and started retreating. *In Patapon 2, when either the PonPata or DonDon song are played perfectly, the Hero will keep on attacking rather than retreating. In Patapon 3, the Uberhero retreats with other units, regardless of beat timing. *In Patapon 1 and 2 out of fever mode when you use a charge attack or defence the army roars like they are release a ton of energy. *When the Leisurely Lullaby is sung, the Patapons will chant Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon. When the Step Back Strut song is sung, the Patapons will chant Pata-Pata-Pata-Pon. *At the start of all 3 games, Hatapon (or Hero in Patapon 3) always responds when you play PON-PON-PON-PON. *In Patapon 2 at Patagate, when you defeat the boss or fort and march to the goal you will engage in a miracle style ritual called the DonChaka, to break the egg and reveal the prize. The only difference of this and the miracle activation is that DonChaka is much more harder and needs more timing and listening skills to get better rewards. *In Patapon 2 DonDon song and DonChaka song were colored white. In Patapon 3 they received colors. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Drums Category:Artifacts Category:Items